sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Save Earth
Save Earth is an action/adventure novel by American author Scarlett Lautner. The book was published on February 15, 2010. The book is Scarlett's first to take place in Pennsylvania, and also her first to feature aliens. Plot At 10:34 PM, near Selinsgrove, Pennsylvania, Taylor Bennett, and her children, Elaine and Kevin, who are just going in to bed, start to witness strange, colorful lights in the sky in their backyard. The lights then land near them, and attack them. They just barely make it to the house. The next day, while at school, both Elaine and Kevin find out that there will be a special after-school program from 7:00-10:00. They beg their mother to take them, and she accepts. Later, at the event, Kevin tries to convince his friends that he saw aliens, but can't convince them. However, just a short time later, the same lights appear out the school's front entrance. The lights destroy the front end of the school, killing several students and four teachers. The aliens run inside, zapping students. Kevin gathers Elaine, and her friends Brenda and Cassie into the library, where other children try to run inside, as well, however, they are all zapped by the aliens, and Taylor is killed as well. Kevin and Elaine take refuge in the library until aliens break in and try to kill them. They manage to find their cousin, Stacey Bradshaw, who then takes them and her parents to their minivan, where they decide to travel to Williamsport. On the way there, they see aliens destroying homes and killing people. When they finally get downtown, they park their minivan, which is destroyed, killing several nearby people, including Cassie's father. They hide on a nearby school bus, which is then lifted into the air, along with other people who were hiding on it. The bus flies through the air, and travels to nearby South Williamsport, where they see people die and buildings get destroyed. They realize they are seeing all other humans suffer for their troubles. An alien then goes inside the school bus, followed by other aliens, and they reveal the truth. The reason these people are in the air on the school bus is because they were chosen by the aliens to be taken aboard their "mothership", as the aliens call it. Upon entering, aliens try to kill the people right away, but they escape, and suddenly find themselves in the engine room. They go to the main source of the power, what the aliens call the "generator of all power", and they destroy it, killing themselves, and thousands of other aliens. The ship crashes the Earth in a giant fireball, crashing into the Susquehanna River and flooding parts of Williamsport. The next morning, however, Kevin and Elaine wake up, surrounded by what's left of Williamsport. The military has showed up, and is hoarding survivors, and taking them inside their trucks and bringing them to nearby hospitals. They are then taken aboard a truck by two friendly soldiers, who talk about the destruction the entire way to the hospital. Background Scarlett Lautner said that she has no idea where she got the inspiration for the novel. She stated in an interview that the book took her only three weeks to write, while in the meantime she was also writing other books. Scarlett said that she thought the book would be her most well-known one. Publication The book was published on February 15, 2010. Scarlett did not do any book signings. The book, however, did very well, and even stayed at USA Today's Best-seller List's number one slot for a week. The book became available for the Nook and later the Kindle on August 5, 2012, and September 23, 2012. Adaptations Comic Book The book was made a part of the "Lautner Graphix" series, and later became its own series of comics on September 30, 2012. Film A film version was confirmed by Sam Raimi on December 12, 2012. The script was completed on January 10, 2015, however Raimi has said he will not direct. A director has yet to be signed on. Radio Series The book was supposed to be adapted into a radio series, but it was canceled, likely due to Lautner's death in 2012. Theater A theater version was supposed to be airing in June of 2014, but, was canceled for unknown reasons.